Talk:Auspice
Lasts 3 minutes for me.ed (talk) 21:16, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Any idea how much it reduces tp by? Xyonblade 23:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC)23:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Enlight effect follows damage calculation for normal Enspells, @230 Enhancing; 16 additional damage per hit. Also, the effect isn't locked in by simply casting during Misery like the description implies. Switching to Solace or killing Misery just disables the effect, while restoring Misery brings it back. --Jackanape 00:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The enlight effect appears to only go to the White Mage in a party situation. Tested in Temenos tonight. Only I had the enlight effect.--DavionHikari 04:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The scroll description would imply that the accuracy bonus applies to other party members as well, but the update notes suggest otherwise. Does anyone know for sure if the accuracy bonus upon missing works for only the White Mage or for everyone? Focant 17:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Not sure if it is a bug or not, but in Zhayolm today with misery and auspice active, the charmed people that hit me had an enlight effect. This naturally did not apply when they hit the mob, just found it amusing. Uzor 12:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) drop Scroll of Auspice dropped from Topaz Quadav in Beadeaux--Transient 05:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) May Drop in Union Coffer for the union who defeats Yuu Mjuu the Awakened NM. Killed boss and it was top of coffer items. Rakuyo 23:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) enspells? Was using this in a party where my rdm had enstone II on. Whenever his enstone II was active, he would not be able to get auspice from me, but everyone else would get it. Would get the "has no effect on" rdm message when I cast. Klutz 15:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) That would make sense with what I encountered tonight during duo with a RDM friend: his tier 1 enspells and Auspice would overwrite each other. It makes sense that a tier 2 enspell could not be overwritten. Seems like a bug to me. AndyWanKenobi 05:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Subtle Blow I decided to start some testing for the Subtle Blow effect. 75whm/10bst in La Theine Plateau, casting Dia on Akbaba. No TP affecting gear (sTP or SB). Test: no Auspice, 10 Dia spells yielded 100% pettp. Auspice up, 10 Dia spells yielded 81% pettp. Auspice at 75 gives 19 Subtle Blow, it seems. Would someone like to test at a different level? -- User:Lecureuil 03:12, April 10 2009 Nope. That sounds like you hit one of your Dias for 0, giving the monster no TP. I just did a test just like you did (On Akbabas and everything), and I was getting result of exactly 10% subtle blow. (It *is* subtle blow. In a test afterward with Rajas Ring, 20 Dias gave the monster 170% TP instead of 171%). --Dragonspight 06:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I'm taking out the verification tag on the Subtle Blow note. It's pretty conclusive and reproducible. --Dragonspight 03:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Damage Damage appears to follow the formula for Enspell damage -- User:magilordx 03:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Cap? I used this for about 30 mins in merit with very high haste, I had plenty of misses (60% acc) but my acc never really seemed to improve. Colibris never became low eva, they werent high eva either. Maybe there is a cap of how much acc it gives. '' -Protip: Don't forget Misery!'' enspells and samba tested as whm/rdm this will wipe enspell tier 1 & as sch/rdm with a whm friend. and will prevent samba's additional effects but not wipe the status from the dancer. Littlegrunty 13:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Afflatus Misery vs. Afflatus Solace in party The notes and documentation on this spell read one way but elude to an alternate interpretation as well. While in normal XP party a White Mage would normally be under the effect of Afflatus Solace, granting party member the stoneskin effect with cures, and enhancing the Sacrafice spell. The notes on the spell indicate, as tested, while under Afflatus Misery it adds an enlight effect to the White Mage, and an accuracy bonus. What is not abundantly clear, is if as the spell reads it adds the Subtle Blow and accuracy bonus to party members regardless of Afflatus Misery or Afflatus Solace. We know that Auspice status remains on for duration of spell regardless of whether White Mage is under effect of Afflatus Solace or Afflatus Misery, as represented by the status icon. I have seen a share of white Mages, and myself for the sake of "what if", use Auspice for party while under the effect of Afflatus Solace. Does anyone know for certain, while under the effects of Afflatus Solace, since most XP partys the White Mage does not melee, does Auspice still afford the rest of their party Subtle Blow and accuracy bonus, just Subtle Blow, or is it completely wasted? Daramik 10:10 EST Feburary 23, 2010 The party members without Afflatus Misery will receive the Subtle Blow and nothing else. --Dragonspight 08:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Subtle Blow's cap I went about testing earlier to determine whether this spell's effect counts toward the +50 cap on Subtle Blow. As noted previously in my testing, I showed that this is indeed 10% subtle blow (i.e., it stacks with subtle blow instead of just reducing TP gain by a flat 10%). Earlier, I took a WHM/BST friend out with my NIN/WHM. My setup Subtle-Blow-wise was Rajas Ring(+5), Enkidu's Subligar(+5), Peiste Belt +1 (+10) and Subtle Blow V from Ninja (+25) adding up to a total of +45 Subtle blow. Were Auspice to count toward the subtle blow cap, the resulting total subtle blow effect would be 50%. Otherwise, it would be 55%. I received the effect of Auspice with shadows up at all times (I was not hit.) After 10 damaging Dias, the WHM charmed the monster (A strolling Sapling in La Theine) and displayed its current TP: 50%. Therefore, Auspice counts toward the total Subtle Blow cap of +50 --Dragonspight 08:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) White Mage Only? My next question is whether one must be WHM to gain the effects of Additional damage and the accuracy bonus. i.e., would a Thief who has stolen the effect o Afflatus Misery off of a charmed White Mage gain the effects? If anyone has the means to test this, please do so and report. I keep my eyes open for opportunities while fighting Long-Armed Chariot. (You can in fact steal the effect of Misery, but that's not in question.) --Dragonspight 08:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC)